


so I stayed in the darkness with you

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, a tad angsty and fucked up, josh doesn't know that sam knows it's him, masked!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: When she hit him over the head with the bat he yelled out in pain and all of a sudden it dawned on Sam where she’s heard that voice before…





	so I stayed in the darkness with you

When she hit him over the head with the bat he yelled out in pain and all of a sudden it dawned on Sam where she’s heard that voice before…

She ran back upstairs with him hot on her heels. Sam didn't know the lodge that well and she accidentally trapped herself in the living room. She would've had to run all the way to the other side of the room which would've never worked.

Instead she took a few steps backwards until she bumped into the couch as he came closer.

He’s looming over her now. The creepy mask doesn’t frighten her now that she knows who's underneath. And if she still had any doubt left, she recognizes his physique, their height difference.

Even the way he cocked his head to the side to look at her gave him straight away.

Sam felt angry… Why did he have to do this? Did he think this was funny? Should she laugh?

He’d chased her and her heart was still raising. _He’d watched her bathe… Fuck._ She felt a chill run down her spine, and realized to her horror that she was still in just a towel.

But he wasn't doing anything, just watched her and it was starting to make her skin crawl.

Sam wasn’t sure why she felt so hot all of a sudden. Was it the adrenaline turning her brain into mush, or was it something else?

She placed her hand on his chest, felt the muscles underneath.

They could both pretend it wasn’t them. There was no reason for their friendship to get ruined.

His glove covered fingers found her neck instead but he didn’t press, just held her there.

Sam looked up at him through lidded eyes, and felt herself grow wet. _“Please…”_

\---

He fucked her over the arm of the couch. Josh was panting, draping his entire body practically over her, as he buried himself inside her to the hilt.

It was the best thing he’d ever felt. Better than any of his dreams. She was so soft and radiant. He wanted to lose himself in her and never return.

He desperately tried to keep his grunts at bay, because he didn’t want her to find out that it was him. _She’d never let Josh do this to her. Josh wasn’t good enough for her. He wasn’t good enough for anyone._

But it was so hard when she felt so good and made these soft little noises that made his head spin.

 _“Oh – fuck -”_ Josh felt his sweaty hair stick to his forehead and took of his mask. Sam had her face pressed into the cushion so she wouldn’t be able to see him anyway and he was boiling in that thing.

Just the relief of being able to breathe properly added to his pleasure and senses. He also removed the gloves quickly with his teeth so he could stroke her naked back.

He was so occupied with her that he didn’t immediately notice that there hung a mirror on the wall right across from them.

Their eyes met in the reflection and he froze.

_“- Josh -”_

She didn’t scream at him or push him off of her, instead she whimpered his name and clenched around him over and over again as she came.

Josh followed soon after, his hips jerking as he spilled inside her.

They stayed like that for a little while, catching their breath and Josh panting against her shoulderblade. He kissed it soothingly afterwards as if he meant to say; _don’t hate me._

Sam reached behind her in response, her fingers sinking into his curls reassuringly as if to say; _it’s going to be alright._

\---

**Bonus**

"Of course, I knew it was you all along," Sam said, and turned in his arms. "You really thought I would have done _that_ with some random creep in a mask?"

Josh snorted, raising his shoulders. _"I don't know what you're into."_

Sam pinched his bicep in response. 

 


End file.
